Hiiragi High School Academy
by karencow
Summary: Maeko is exactly like her mother, maybe not in the same way in the love dept., but talent-wise. She is the youngest. Tezuka is a developing idol, she is the 2nd born. Kudou is the first born son, more interested in sports, but is a pro Seiyuu. Tezuka and Kudou does not want to continue the legacy, leaving Maeko to do so, but life is Hectic for a Kudou.
1. Characters: Edited Version

**Hiiragi High School Academy**

**Hime And Senri's Children!**

**Kudou Kazuo**

16

Kazuo= first born son

Black Hair

Red Eyes

Tallest of them all

Athletic (soccer/basketball)

Goes to the General Dept. but is a pro Seiyuu, since his in the general dept, he keeps his grades as high as he can, like top of the class or year.

Inherited Senri's/Hime's talent

**Tezuka Kudou**

*Reason why she gets this name will be explained, but for those who does not know, I just really love this name, and Hime at some point was addicted to the name to the point she swore she'll name her daughter Tezuka.

15

Black Hair, long and wavy like Akane. Long pass waistline

Red Eyes

Takes modeling

Is trying to become an idol, goes to the idol division in school

Plays soccer with brother from time to time to secretly vent

Inherited Senri's/Hime's talent

Later becomes a part of "Black Dove" with Etsuo and Takahiro

**Maeko Kudou**

13

Maeko= child of true blessing

Brown Hair mid back length usually ties it into pig tails.

Brown Eyes

Somewhat a protégé

Shortest amongst her siblings

Wants to be a Seiyuu like her mother, Hime

Goes to the Seiyuu dept.

Inherited her mother's 'gori-hime' voice and her talent once developed

**Other People**

**Takahiro Tachibana**

16

Takahiro = of great value, nobility

Black hair

Violet eyes

Tezuka's classmate,

An idol of _–insert cool name here-_ and likes Tezuka

Calm and always mistaken as a cold person

Heir of a rich family

Became an idol as a child with Etsuo for fun and pass time as long as he does not and/or take care of the company his parents own

Later becomes "Black Dove" with Tezuka and Etsuo

Called 'Taka' by Tezuka

**Etsuo **

Etsuo= joyous life

16

Blonde hair

Green eyes

Part of _–insert cool name here- _it is only made of two members him and takahiro.

Likes Tezuka

Cheerful

An idol.

Is in the 2nd class of the idol dept. (there are only 2 classes in this dept)

Between the Kudou's family he is sometimes nicknamed "Shiro"

Later on becomes an idol group with Tezuka and Takahiro as "Black Dove"

**Miu**

Miu = beautiful feathers

15

Seiyuu Dept.

Black hair wavy shoulder length

Light blue eyes

That kid Hime was talking to in the last chap

Not exactly on good terms with Kazuo, cuz he was the one who made her cry

Maeko's classmate


	2. Chapter 1

_**I am sooo sorry it looks like I screwed up on the 1**__**st**__** chap of this fic,**_

_**Instead I placed my Adventure time fic,**_

_**And yesterday I could not go to 'manage story' so even if I noticed I could not change it, hopefullt iy's fixed and yea…hope you all like it!**_

Hiiragi High School Academy

"When I woke up Tezuka was gone…" Kazuo says a piece of bread in between his lips, he was running around near the dining table trying to figure out what was missing—or what seemed to have been missing, aside from Tezuka's presence.

Kazuo is the oldest of Hime and Senri's children. He is the only boy, he is athletic and his nice to anyone, even the girls in school who was just down-right irritating. It was how; his parents raised him up. He goes to Hiiragi High School Academy, in which where their parents met, though he goes to the General Division of this prestigious school. He is also a well-known professional Seiyuu, though he insist his profession is more of a hobby, and that he plans to do something else with his life. If ever being a Seiyuu will no longer pan out for him, at least he had something to do. He wants to find a challenge that he'll enjoy as he faces it. Kazuo is 16.

Tezuka is the middle child, she is a all around model, not lingerie though, because Senri would never allow it, for she is after all just 15. She goes to Hiiragi High School Academy to become an idol, she has joined that division in school. But so far she has more modeling jobs than any idol jobs, since after all; since she was a child she has modeled for fun. Tezuka as a child was shy, but now a healthy young and beautiful teen model she has learned to crawl out of her shell, and become a person who can be leaned on in times of trouble and a person who's as cheerful as she can be.

"Nii-chan, your shoe!" Maeko waves Kazuo's left shoe.

Maeko was the youngest of them all, she is just 13 but she was a protégé. She has been accepted in Hiiragi High School Academy because of this. She was going to start, going to the same school as her beloved siblings, today.

"Thanks, Maeko." Kazuo sighs, and after grabs another piece of bread. "Towdayz vyorse furrst day!"

Maeko looks at Kazuo processing what he was saying, after five minutes it clicked.

"Yes, I hope I'll do fine…" Maeko is the youngest who have ever attended this school, her talent was just that great, and after all her parents were important people. Anyone would have been honored to nurture another great Seiyuu! And yes you've guessed it right, she has decided to become a Seiyuu and continue a legacy that the people whispered about. Thus, today will be her first day on the Seiyuu division in Hiiragi High School Academy.

"I suppose we should walk together, are you ready?" Kazuo asked her little sister as she nods happily.

If you are asking why they are not using a vehicle to school, well that is simple they wanted to live a normal high school life, as normal as they can. It proved difficult when the press were staking near the house, but soon they eventually got the freedom they deserved, but the price was a little—well pricey.

The pair walks out, and noticed that there were too many people outside today, the paparazzi's .

"I'll drive them to school!" Senri yelled in the house

"Wait, I'm coming with you!" A female voice replied, it was Hime, after a few minutes the four stacked inside the car.

"Mom, can't you drop us off a few blocks away from school?" Kazuo asked, he really wanted to be as normal as he could, but it would be a lie if I tell you that these days never came by from time to time.

"Yes, yes, yes…fine" Hime sighed. Senri started the engine and drove off.

"Well, Maeko good luck." Senri glances at his daughter from the side mirror.

"Thanks…"Maeko mutters as she fumbles with her fingers in anxiety. What was Hiiragi school like?

"It'll be fine, the school is great and so are the people!" Kazuo squeezes his sisters hand briefly for reassurance, she smiles at him.

"I hope so, but if you're in the General Department, then…-"

"It'll be fine" Kazuo cuts his sister off, "Anyways, you'll see Tezuka from time to time" He shrugs

"Yea…" Maeko muttered lost in thought. Kazuo and Tezuka were close, closer than she with any of her siblings was. Kazuo and Tezuka were inseparable, or so people thought, they could practically be twins, but no they were not born as twins. Though people do insist they are because—to be honest they basically looked like each other. Black hair and Red eyes and all that, n the other hand Maeko is blessed with more of their mother's features, not like her older siblings who were blessed with what screams Senri all over. Color alone and you'd think Senri. Of course, that's what the press and people say too.

"It's about the new project you two are working on, isn't it?" Kazuo asked looking out the very dark tinted window of their car as they drove pass the paparazi's.

Hime turned her head briefly at them, and gave a short smile and looked back in front. "Mhm…" Hime sang, she was excited for various reasons. 1.) would be the new project she and Senri will be working on, it'll be a new anime. 2.) because all three of their children would be going to the school where everything started for her. 3.) and who knows, maybe that place where Senri and her met, would be the place one or two or three of them would meet that person they'll be with 'till death do us part'.

As a mother seeing her children grow hurts and along with it there is this slight joy of reassurance maybe…? That her children would be happy and not alone for who knows how long.

"It's also about Tezuka" Senri sighed, as he honked a few times and cautiously drove, HIme sighs beside him.

"What about Onii-chan?" Maeko asks curiously. All Kazuo could do was sigh loudly, Maeko looks at him questioningly.

"Well…-" Senri started

"It's complicated" Kazuo cuts in as fast as he could.

"But—" Maeko says

"It's complicated, thanks for understanding" Kazuo cuts in again, putting the conversation into a firm halt. No one was to say a thing about Tezuka. His like an overprotective father/brother when it comes to Tezuka. That was how close they were, they shared secrets that Maeko doesn't even know about. And yes, it makes her feel so utterly left out, and unlove. But in another sense she feels so much love from her family, and her two siblings though there are secrets that was not shared with her for reasons.

Kazuo started humming something, all Maeko could do was stare in awe. It was…pleasant and relaxing, she closed her eyes. Senri and Hime smiled, relaxing with the soft hums coming from Kazuo. Once he was done everyone took a moment of silence in honor of the lovely hymn.

"What was that?" Hime asked softly, feeling as though Kazuo was still humming, looking for that relaxing melody.

"Onii-chan made it right?" Maeko asked, her eyes brows knit, Kazuo turned his head towards her and gave a brief smile. "I heard her singing it in your room" Maeko says as she hung her head down and Kazuo gazed beyond the window, but upon hearing this he shot his head towards her direction. He was ready to say something, probably mean for her, but he noticed how tight she clenched her fist on her skirt. Kazuo, instead ruffled her hair that was tied into pig tails.

"If you want to hear it from Tezuka face to face, just knock on the door" He smiles at her, she looked at him, her eyes tearing up. She was given an invitation to their safe haven. Their secret place, beyond this world. A place Tezuka and Kazuo firmly shared together. Maybe this was a sign, that her two siblings would open up a little more. Her siblings were always nice as possible; it was how they were raised, and so was she. Despite all the love she receives, between her and Kazuo and Tezuka's sibling-ly love, no one would ever suspect that there was a big gap between Maeko and her older siblings.

It never seemed that way to anyone. But she knew there was a fat gap, a gap she've always wanted to cross, and tried in despair.

It wasn't always like this, before the three would be taught how to be good Seiyuu's by their parents, they'd have a day dedicated to practicing. Eventually, Kazuo moved on and so did Tezuka, leaving Maeko alone to learn the ways of being a Seiyuu alone. And then, it was never the same.

"Dad, you can drop us off here" Kazuo said, as he noticed the school clearing in their view, the car moves to the side of the road and out Kazuo and Maeko goes.

"Bye" Kazuo says, as he walked a few steps away and waited for Maeko

"Good-bye sweetie, have a good time, and good luck" Senri says smiling at his daughter.

"Have fun, and we will see you later at dinner" Hime smiled.

"Okay, thanks, I'll see you two soon!" Maeko says, slamming the car door shut, a little too load in excitement.

Maeko rejoins her brother as they slowly walk towards school a few blocks away. The people around them starting to whisper. They knew who they were, and were awfully loud about it, the two ignores It as they were consumed by their own conversation.

"I hope Maeko won't have troubles" Hime muttered as Senri started driving away

"Like you and me on our first day" Senri added as he laughed at the memory

"It wasn't exactly a trouble" Hime pointed out as she smiles at the memory.

"I hope they can find love in the school we did…" Hime looked longingly at the school as their car pass by, Senri reached for Hime's hand and held it firmly.

_**I did not proof read**_

_**Hope you like it,**_

_**Comment and tell me what you think :D**_


End file.
